Pokémon Ash
The Ash and Dust anime series is the first season of episodes based off of the Pokémon games: Ash and Dust. During the first season, Ash and Pikachu meet new friends along the way such as Lima, a determined Pokémon ringer, Harry, a Pokémon archaeologist and Avani, the daughter of Gravley who is too young to start a proper journey. Along the way, Ash challenges the many gyms while Lima attempts to collect all 5 Ringer Feathers from each ringer contest and Harry focuses on the past of Zenia as well as its legendries. Ash also gets 2 new rivals: Zayne and Shawn. Aside from their goals, the group also discover more about the legendries from Team Orbit who are recurring characters, as well as the legendries themselves who often come to the group members in visions. Episode 1: Making a Wild Entrance The episode begins with a young girl named Lima happily waking up in the morning. She then goes down stairs to where her mom is who asks if she’s exited to start on her journey and asks if she’s decided on what starter to pick. Lima says she that she is excited but hasn’t yet decided on what starter to pick. Her mom tells her to take her time and gives her some breakfast but then asks if she’s decided what to do on her journey yet. Lima explains that she’s torn between becoming a professional Pokémon Ringer like her mom is or a Pokémon Trainer/Gym leader like her “dad” is. This reminds her mom about a something and says that Lima’s dad has been having trouble running the gym in Gusandra City. Meanwhile, Ash is on a boat with Pikachu just arriving in Dockane City in the Zenia Region talking to professor Oak on one of those PC box devices. Oak wishes Ash luck and tries to tell him about some but before he can, Rotom appears and electrocutes him in which Oak says he’ll call Ash back due to some electrical difficulties. With that, Ash and Pikachu are very excitingly rush off the boat into the city shouting about how he’s going to win the Zenia League, running past many new Pokémon which he’s never seen before. Meanwhile, Lima is all ready and leaves the house with her mother waving wishing her luck. Back with Ash though, he soon gets rather lost and can’t find Professor Baobab’s laboratory anywhere in the city. But as he’s wondering around, he aimlessly nearly bumps into Lima but then falls to the floor. Lima asks if he’s okay in which he gets up and apologises. He then tells her that he’s looking for the Pokémon Laboratory but can’t find it anywhere. Lima then explains to him that the laboratory technically isn’t in the actual city and is instead inside the Filan jungle up on the hills behind the city. Lima explains that she’s also a new trainer going to get her first Pokémon. Ash then introduces himself and Pikachu and so does Lima. However, watching from above on the hills near the jungle, Team Rocket are spying on Ash saying that Pikachu is “located”. However, Meowth then accidently falls backwards on a rock and sees a curious lizard-like Pokémon behind him. James then looks on his tablet device and says that it’s a Flazard. Jessie then suggests that they capture it instead, so Meowth jumps on trying to grab it but it jumps out the way. The group then chase after it into the jungle but it then leads them into a whole group of Flazards who then get angry at them for trespassing into their territory and begin attacking them with ember. However, when Meowth jumps out the way of one of the embers, it flies past hitting the tree which then catches on fire and quickly begins to spread. Team Rocket then scurry away quickly. Back with Ash and Lima who are now entering the Filan Jungle, Lima says that if they stick to the path then they won’t run into any dangers and will lead them straight to the Pokémon Laboratory. Once at the laboratory, they enter and are welcomed by Professor Baobab who figures that Lima must be there for her starters and also mentions that there’s another new trainer coming today but he hasn’t yet showed up. Baobab then questions Ash due to him already having a Pokémon on him (Pikachu). Ash then explains that he’s from Kanto and came to register for the Pokémon League. Professor Baobab understands and so he goes to get the starter Pokémon when suddenly, one of Baobab’s assistants rushes in yelling that the Flazards and Graptors have gone mad and have started a forest fire. Professor Baobab then panics and rushes outside to see, warning Ash and Lima to stay inside. Baobab then runs outside to see Team Rocket cowering from the Flazards and Graptors who look mad at them. Team Rocket then notice that the Laboratory door is open and quickly dash in causing all the Flazards and Graptors to chase after them. Baobab then quickly slams the door tight, locking it before the Flazards and Graptors can get in. Ash sees Team Rocket and instantly gets mad assuming that this is their fault but Team Rocket just blame it on the Flazards and Graptors instead. However, the Flazards and Graptors then break through the doors and begin attacking. Baobab tells everyone to get out of the laboratory and grabs the 3 starter Pokémon on the way out. Once everyone is outside, Baobab sends out the 3 starters to help fend off. The Aquina loses its cool about it but the Volava is determined where as the Shrubud isn’t sure what to think. Either way, Baobab tells Aquina to use water gun but one of the Graptors intercepts it with Razor Leaf, reminding Professor Baobab that Flazard and Graptor are Grass/Fire Types. Meanwhile, Team Rocket decide to climb up a tree to get away from the mayhem although the tree is surrounded by Flazards and Graptors. Back with Ash, Lima, Prof. Baobab and his assistants, they’re still fending off the Flazards and Graptors in which Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and while it does hit on target, it only makes the other Graptors angrier. Lima then notices that the Shrubud is cornered by Flazards in which Lima gets confident enough to jump in and save the Shrubud before being harmed by the Flazards. However, this causes the Flazards to chase after Lima but then she accidently trips over and the Flazards attack with Ember. But just as she is laying helplessly on the floor, Shrubud jumps in front of the attack to protect Lima. Shocked and touched by Shrubuds bravery, she quickly picks up the injured Shrubud and rushes over to where Ash, Professor Baobab and his assistants are. However, they are all now completely surrounded by Flazards and Graptors with no way out, and their Pokémon are becoming weak. The Graptors on all sides then begin charging up a fatal flame blast attack when suddenly, the sun begins shining exetremley brightly in which everyone, even the Graptors and Flazards looks up to see a strange vague figure in the sun. This also catches the attention of Team Rocket in their treetop as well as a young trainer with white hair. Professor Baobab then wonders “could it be?” as does his assistants. But now, what will become of Ash, Lima and the others? Episode 2: New Rivals for a New Region! Lifting off from where Episode 1 ended, the episode starts with a quick recap of the previous episode in which Ash arrived in the Zenia Region and met Lima but when they went up to Professor Baobab’s Laboratory, an unexpected forest fire started at the hands of the Flazards and Graptors. But suddenly, when our heroes were surrounded and all hope seemed lost, a bright light in the sky appeared from the sun. This catches the attention of Team Rocket in their treetop as well as a young trainer with white hair. Professor Baobab then wonders “could it be?” as does his assistants. “A Pokémon?” Ash wonders. All of the Flazards and Graptors become distracted by this and look up to the sky. The vague image of the creature in the sun then raises its wings and in a quick charge, lets out a huge blast of energy which puts out all the fire in the jungle as well as scaring away all of the Flazards and Graptors. Not only that, but the blast also Team Rocket flying and thus they have a blast off. However Professor Baobab then stares at the sky wondering if the vague image he saw in the sun was what he thought it was. However, Lima who is holding a week Shrubud in her arms quickly panics worrying that it could be badly hurt. So, everyone runs inside of the lab and gets Shrubud as well as the other 2 starters (who seem fine other than a scratch or two). Lima watches over Shrubud as its recovering in its cylinder and thinks back to how it protected her from the Flazards and Graptors and thanks it for doing so. Professor Baobab then says that they’re lucky more damage wasn’t taken but is still puzzled over the bright light that saved them. Ash asks about what it could have been in which Baobab explains that it could have been one of the Zenia Legendaries: Araloughz, but has doubt saying that he thought their powers had been sealed away somehow. One of Baobab’s assistants then tells Ash and Lima that they should wait in the main room while they finish sorting things out and so Ash and Lima go into the other room. Lima bows her head feeling guilty that the Shrubud hurt itself to save her. But Ash then gives Lima some sympathy saying that he saw the way Lima protected Shrubud from the Flazards and Graptors in the same way and that it takes great courage to do something like that. Lima then smiles confident that Shrubud will recover. Abruptly, a young boy with white hair then walks into the laboratory looking around at the state of the place wondering what went on. Baobab then notices him and tells him that there was a bit of an “incident” but it’s all good now. Baobab then assumes that he must be another new trainer here for his starter Pokémon. The boy introduces himself as Zayne. Baobab tells him that he’s just in time since all of the starters, including Shrubud, have now made a complete recovery! Lima then gets excited and so Shrubud, Volava and Aquina all walk into the room good as new. Shrubud also seems especially happy to see Lima. Baobab then asks which Pokémon Lima and Zayne want to pick. Ash kneels down saying that it must be a hard choice since they all seem pretty awesome to him. Zayne grins saying that he already made up his mind before he got to the lab: he then chooses Volava. Volava then folds its arms showing off at the other 2 starters in which Aquina appears devastated. Baobab then turns to Lima asking what her choice will be. Lima smiles having no choice but to choose Shrubud since they both helped each other out during the attack. Shrubud jumps with joy and leaps into Lima’s arms. This devastates Aquina even more since it didn’t get picked at all although Baobab tries to cheer it up saying that other trainers will be there later, although this doesn’t quite satisfy Aquina who takes a good looks at Ash and Pikachu. Zayne then looks at Ash’s Pikachu saying that it looks strong asks if he wants a battle. Ash agrees and so Professor Baobab says that they can use his battle field in one of the other rooms (which is a indoor garden of sorts). Lima also sits down on the side of the battlefield with Shrubud saying that she’ll route for Ash. Meanwhile, outside of the lab, Team Rocket are wondering the jungle cautiously and tiredly, when Jessie bumps into a Larvire hanging down from a tree which creeps her out, so she smacks it, but only swings back and lends on her face. Jessie tries to shake it off while James and Meowth help, when Jessie randomly chucks a Pokéball and successfully catches it. James and Meowth then scream, so surprised that she caught it just like that. One of Baobab’s assistants is the judge and so the battle begins. Zayne starts out by telling Volava to use ember. Pikachu then dodges it and Ash tells him to use Quick Attack. Volava however, intercepts it with another ember and then uses tackle which Pikachu isn’t quick enough to dodge. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt which does quite some damage to Volava. Zayne tells Volava to stay strong and use Ember again. Pikachu then dodges it with a Quick Attack and quickly rushes at Volava but then, Zayne tells Volava to jump up in the air which confuses Pikachu causing him to stop. “Now dive from above!” Zayne yells in which Volava unexpectedly dive bombs into Pikachu in which the flame on Volava’s head causes quite some damage. However, Pikachu is still standing so Ash tells him to use Thunderbolt once again but Volava quickly uses tackle before he can finish charging it up due to the flames in Volava’s claws, it calls for even more damage. Pikachu seems weak but still manages to stand up but before Ash can do anything, Volava quickly uses one last Tackle finally causing Pikachu to faint. The judge then announces Zayne as the winner in Volava folds his arms proud of his victory. Ash sighs at his loss but congratulates Zayne on winning his first ever battle. Zayne thanks him and explains that the whole reason he picked Volava was due to his special ability: Heat Increase, meaning that even Normal Type attacks can have a fiery effect to them. Zayne then says that he’s setting off now to the first gym and so he leaves the laboratory after receiving his gear from Professor Baobab. Lima then talks about Ash’s battle about how intense it was and that it really got her thinking about what she might do on her journey. Baobab then asks if Lima and Ash would like him to get them their stuff in which they agree. Baobab searches the shelves not remembering where any of his stuff is and finds some Pokéballs. However, he then shakes it, unsure on whether it’s empty or not when suddenly, a huge Nidoking comes out in which everyone panics. Baobab quickly returns it and continues searching until he finally finds the correct tray with all the starting gear for Ash and Lima on it: Pokedex, Pokeballs, and a badge case for Ash. Baobab also explains that Ash will have to register for the Pokemon League at the nearest Pokémon Centre which is in Gusandra City. This pleases Lima since it’s where her dad owns the gym. Ash then gives his new Pokedex a scan on Shrubud and with everything ready, Ash and Lima decide to travel through the rest of jungle together rather than travelling alone. Professor Baobab and his assistants then wish them luck on their journeys and so Ash and Lima set off from the lab into the jungle. But as they’re walking through the jungle, the hear the rustling of leaves and talking in which they see Team Rocket where Jessie is bragging about her new catch. Team Rcoket then notice Ash and Lima in which Jessie quickly summons her new Larvire to battle. Ash scans it with his Pokédex and then gets ready to battle. Jessie commands Larvire to use Ember, and so Pikachu dodges it and uses Iron Tail. Larvire uses then successfully lands a tackle on Pikachu. So, Lima decides to help out by sending out Shrubud. “Vine Whip!” Lima commands Shrubud, in which Shrubud lands an attack on Larvire, though it isn’t very effective. Larvire then hurts Shrubud with another Ember, so Pikachu finishes the battle with Thunderbolt, thus defeating Larvire and causing Team Rocket to blast off. With the battle over, Lima checks Shrubud to see if it’s okay, and with everything good again, Ash and Lima set off on their new adventure. But meanwhile, Zayne is travelling in the jungle when he looks up to the sun and then thinks back to the strange bright light that came from the sun earlier and says “I must know more about it...” Episode 3: Going Shamanuts! Episode 4: Pideat my Dust! Episode 5: The Coming Storm of Evander Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Ash & Dust Versions Category:Pokémon Ash & Dust Anime Episode List Category:TV Shows Category:Pokémon TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:TV Shows Based on Video Games Category:Animated Series Category:Anime